After The Breaking of The Dawn
by Jen-Inks
Summary: What happens to the Cullens now? Is Bella ready to test her self- control in wider society? Will the Cullens move? Jacob and Nessie? I needed to know what happened next- I bet you do too


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm just re-posting my old chapters- they have been changed and edited. Let me know what you think, whether you are one my awesome readers or a newcomer =)**

**POV: Eddie (Edward)**

**Disclaimer: Would never claim to be SM herself- she owns the stuff on your bookshelves; this is my own intrigue with what followed after those books stopped filling up your selves, enjoy.**

**Chapter One: The Interview**

My eyes scanned the street like a hawk, looking for any signs of trouble. It was dead and empty during the summer time of year, but it was better to be cautious, you never know who might be watching.

My gaze followed her across the street, her dark hair fanning out around her shoulders. The only thing I could compare it to was a face off of nature between; the gravity and DNA that normally kept her hair straight opposed by the wind- it was quite an entertaining show.

Despite all of the chaos surrounding her, she was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman in the world. Her uncontrolled hair embodied her old self, she still existed but she was more confident and strong, even more gorgeous.

Her scent tunneled towards me on a gust of breeze, filling every space with her essence. I watched as the wind swirled her scarf around her head, she managed to capture the material between her thumb and forefinger in one swift movement, removing and placing it in her bag. I rolled down the window further to inhale the fruity notes that tumbled off her in spades.

I wasn't supposed to be here, it was out of my way, the opposite direction in fact. But true to my nature I couldn't resist the temptation.

Pressing the top seat button, I reclined backwards and rested my feet on the dashboard, relaxing as best as I could for me.

From my position I could spy her entering the building, in her blue skirt work suit. My sister had poured hours of _endles_s thoughts into that particular outfit. She had finally decided 'Cavalli' would send the right message'; something about how the silhouette made the female form strong and beautiful...

There was a list of more reasons, I'm sure but right now they weren't my concern. The stunningly attractive woman was. The image I had in my head of her grew more remarkable as I sat alone in the Volvo.

_Good enough to eat._

I laughed at this sentiment, because _once_, it _had_ been _true_. I _did- _want- to drink her blood, I did want to- _kill _her.

My field of vision though extensive was being blocked by the ugly brown chaos of a structure, so I focused more on listening to the hum and noise of the inner walls.

Following her footsteps for a mile, she came to a stop, I guessed she was must have reached the office where her interview would take place. Finding her footsteps was elementary, the way they glided barely touching the ground- there was no mistake. Even without such great distinction. I would have known wherever she was whenever- the way people walk is individual like a fingerprint. If you accounted for the size of their feet, how tall and heavy they were, if they took soft or hard steps- long or short strides- what shoes they wore, I had no problem identifying them one from another, it was simple listen.

I had no idea what I was doing- I couldn't exactly give it a name or maybe I didn't want to.

Staking out my own wife at a school interview wasn't the most exciting activity I could think of but it involved her and I was interested in everything she did. _She_ would keep me interested.

Half an hour had passed while she waited, more than once in that time I had fought the go inside and check how was she doing. At one point I tried to communicate it telepathically but she didn't have my powers of telekinesis. Although, she had her own specific style that could shut me out; as tediously frustrating as it was, I respected the boundary, mostly.

Each time the need to know threatened to overwhelm me, I countered it with a fighting response that if things went horribly wrong I could always allow Emmett to pay the interviewer a visit like he had been suggesting, or bribery was always an option- I wonder how much it would take to break him?

Alice had had to confirm on several occasions to me that her vision hadn't changed, Bella would be successful. I tried to remind myself of that but it was like my brain bypassed fact and took the illogical route. I guess still worried out of habit, even now that Bella was virtually indestructible. My attempts to quit, had been terrible- just like everything else about her, it was addictive.

It hadn't escaped my attention that right now in the cop shows and films I would have one of those forsaken sloshed iced coffee's- _what did Alice and Renesmee call them?_ Ah yes, Frappaccino's.

Right now taking a trip to the coffee shop would have helped the cabin fever that was setting it. But the thought of leaving to collect something that smelt like dirt and tasted like char cost a ridiculous amount and was therefore wasted money- did not seem outweigh staying for her for some reason.

I smiled as Renesmee came into my mind- thinking of how much she'd changed and adapted every time, her determined will. We were so used to her that it seemed impossible to picture a time before without her.

For a second I reflected on her newly mastered ability to sneak upon us. Her scent no longer acted as a warning, because we had all become incredibly saturated with it. It was everywhere. We lived and breathed it like it was the most natural of things.

In human years she was two years old but in her- unique growth she looked about five human years old. It was yet another thing we had accepted and loved about her-none more than Alice who incessantly brought her clothes and was the appointed caretaker of her 'baby album'.

Bella had been liberal with letting Alice dictate on appearance but on some things she did insist like, no baby heels, which I had argued with Alice about too. Sure she had the balance and agility of a century old vampire, but she wasn't there yet, we had agreed that at the end of her growth- with no risk of affecting her development- she could wear all the heels she liked.

She didn't mind the whole thing because Bella rarely wore them, but sometimes her curiosity of walking in her aunts footsteps would lead to her being accidentally discovered by one of her uncles, wearing one of their wives most expensive footwear, which ultimately sent them into panic.

They had cultivated their own escape routines, Jasper got away with it because he tended to change Alice's emotions to forgiving and Emmett had put together his own scapegoat plan, just leave her in them, Rose couldn't resist letting her get away with murder- so he got off scott free by saying he indulged Nessie which won him brownie points and Nessie would get a weak telling off then a hug from Rose.

That was her second gift, the ability to charm you whether or not you liked it. Her energy was just so effervescent- it made me realize why Jasper sought out good energy- I felt like I understood his ability- the light just seemed to warm you too whether you were at the center or on the sidelines.

I hadn't forgotten my bargain of peace with Jacob but I guess you could call it my fatherly instinct kicking in and him being her-_friend_ didn't quite make me feel comfortable. It felt odd- I wanted to be completely supportive of their attachment but sometimes I was overpowered by the instinct to protect, even though I knew she was safe with him.

They shared their own little odd way of communicating-bizarre did not even cover it. People told me that that is how Bella and I moved around each other, but I just couldn't picture that image with my daughter and Jacob.

I remembered the time that Alice had called Bella her best friend, Renesmee had chimed in too, telling us that _"Jacob is my best friend"._ I had fought the anxiety, anger and my reflex to snap-

' _a snarl had escaped my lips, it all seemed sourly recognizable, I tried to control my breathing but failed. When I finally managed to regain composure all I could conjure was a resigned exhale. I re-arranged my features quickly hiding the look of chagrin that felt as if it pulsed from my insides'. _The memory still made me physically bristle.

_Great_. Bella would be gone and I would have to put up with that damn dog hanging around drooling over _my_ daughter.

Two days a week away from Bella, almost twenty four-seven with Jacob. Who wouldn't be thrilled?

Maybe I could encourage Jacob's… _tendencies_, by engaging him in activities less engrossing than my daughter. He liked building cars...Rose could help him fix one. Generously donated of course, who knows this may even bond them together _closer_ than they are now.

Or I could encourage him to take up that scholarship at Seattle University, spend a lot more time outside of Forks. Bribery is the highest form of flattery. Well that's not exactly true being as it is imitation. That's why he was waiting for Nessie to graduate so he could follow.

_Ugh! _ Not even one of my deviant thoughts lifted me. I was left with the aftertaste of my last acknowledgement for company.

My ears perked up when I heard Bella's name, finally it meant we were one step closer to leaving here to celebrate. I could hear the falter in the male's voice and the increased beating of his heart.

The _wretched_ male interviewer was clearly absorbed and astounded by _my wife's_ alluring beauty.

This both offended and infuriated me - of course Bella was dazzling but she was _mine. _Truth be told, I wasn't _delighted_ about sharing any part of my wife with anyone _else_ but Renesmee.

I attuned myself with his 'voice', it would be easy and less boring to follow his thoughts- like a parody of what was actually happening.

Shock soared through me, momentarily stunning me into stillness.

_Bella- _was taking- _full _advantage_,_ of the human man's rapidly beating heart.

_So cruel_.

I knew very well the power of her..._prowess_. Intentionally unleashed, it was more lethal than any stimulant known to man and mythical creature.

Once I had called her_ 'The most dangerous creature, I have met'_. I cannot express exactly, just how utterly misguided I was. _Now_ she **is** definitely the most dangerous creature I have ever met. As a human she was impressive but now she was unparalleled in her siren call. Not even the Volturi have any precedence over my _darling_ wife in this frame of mind.

Jealousy sparked up in me, her _charms _belong to me as_ she _belongs to me_._ It was an uncomfortable experience through another, to see others reveling in her presence in that way.

My consciousness was not in the present place, but I wrestled to return to the moment once more.

As he went to retrieve some file, I heard a strangled sound come from my mouth. I really needed to calm down quickly.

He was _appreciating_ Bella a little too closely for my gentlemanly restraint and patience. Far too much in fact, if he wasn't careful he'd be having to explain his loss of limbs to dear old Mrs. Robinson.

I was distracted as a theory started to develop in my mind.

Right then, it occurred to me-

- but Alice surely-wouldn't... purposefully choose that- to provoke that reaction _or me _for that matter-

Would she?

The answer was _yes_, _of course she would_. Bella would always be helped to attain whatever she wanted.

That scheming sister of mine!

For someone so small, her bite was worse than her bark at times. She had deliberately dressed my wife in an appealing outfit. I was blinded because I too was captivated by it and hadn't seen its intended purpose, and therefore I could not intervene- argue, or protest.

And Bella? But no, she wouldn't have knowingly gone along with this insidious plan. She had commented that she liked the suit but I had not received any other impression.

I would not ask her though, I loved her new found confidence and I didn't want to be a strain on it.

_Surely she didn't know really know, right?_

_Amazing job Alice-_I wanted to _throttle_ my little sister!

Ever since meeting Bella, I had developed and maintained an unhealthy relationship with _jealousy_. I knew that it was me that she wanted but she was blindingly and breathtakingly beautiful, even though she did not atone to the _fact_.

It made other males (or rather the whole species, seen as vampires too were no exception_)_ notice her incredible design, for even the human kind with their clouded vision recognized her beauty.

It made me feel undeserving to have secured her hand. She was beautiful in thought as in action and I-I had killed people! The contrast in character was so vast.

Although she had always thought herself not good enough, she was good enough for me, but, I was the one not good enough for her. Though from my _sick_, _selfish_ skin, I would spend eternity trying to measure up and earn the right to be what she deserved.

Many things were diverting my attention. But I chose the most important one, for right now. Perhaps the most pressing...

The interviewer was back.

I tried to settle myself once more in a comfortable position, to relax my hyper acute energy.

Universities as a rule boasted very nice architecture and contained artifacts correlating with a very _rich_ history. Seattle was no different, the modernity of the building was undeniable especially prominent in the full length glass windows. Although the significance of the color brown probably used to show seriousness and understated elegance, all the while being a warm and welcoming color. Before its appearance had bothered me, probably stemming from the fact it was blocking the direct view of my wife.

Bella had been the one to educate me on many facets of brown. It was so strongly represented in her too; her hair, her old human eyes.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen - Isabella Cullen" It gave me a shiver to hear her called Mrs. Cullen. It prompted a deep feverish serenity inside me. She _belonged to me, mine, heart, body and soul as I to her._

"Yes" she answered sweetly, was there no boundary in _persuasion_ anymore?

"Right, as you know we can offer only one spot, therefore our questioning has to be thorough; competition for this post is extremely fierce".

I chuckled; he had no idea exactly _how_ fierce my love could be.

"I know" She responded.

"Well then, we'll begin by talking about your knowledge of British literature, is that okay?" The actual word in his mind was testing instead of talking.

"That is fine." Bella complied.

"So, what is your knowledge of Shakespeare and his _words_ of _sort?" _ If it weren't for the self congratulations in his thought I would not have recognized that that was his attempt at **humor**. Obviously, he was not aware of Shakespeare himself, who was a witty man _or_ the quiet sigh that left Bella's lips revealing her thoughts to echo my own.

Bella replied "Shakespeare is a wonderfully accomplished writer and the fact that he is still quoted today is testament to this. However, everyone pays tribute to his more proclaimed pieces but what about Cymbeline? For me his genius is best expressed in his smaller creations. In my opinion less popular writers like William Golding play an important historic part in the development of modern literature. He captures the essence of what it means to be human to the very core, questioning our ethics when we are placed in unfamiliar situations. The way in which he does this captivates the audience's attention it provokes the debate within the reader how is _human_ defined…"

I groaned internally, it was _so_ satisfying to hear my wife talk with such authority and power. It just made me want to scoop her up and-

_Ahem!_

Her explanation reminded me of our debate about our souls, her transformation. It had seemed to form the basis for her answer. _Let me ask you something...how many people in this room have a soul? _I asked her_ Two _she had answered instantaneously.

I shook my head slightly, thinking of her capacity to understand and forgive, it baffled me. She had taught me how to do both, but I was still nowhere near her willingness to implement them.

I suppose...Bella is my humanity. My humanity is my love for her. By accepting me she saved me and gave me other pieces of my humanity back. Embracing her love, I embrace human virtues too.

She let the interviewer consider her argument for a minute. Eventually she continued "So his work would be more _enriching _for students taking literature, it would improve their understanding of the arts and they would have something useful to take throughout life with them, we have to be more than just teachers we have to be mentors too."

It was a strong finish, thorough and impressive as always. Although I must take some of the credit, I did _technically_ help her to perfect her answer. I am sure she can think of some _loving _gesture to thank me.

I knew Renesmee had been excited about Bella getting the job because she could manipulate me into indulging her in the activities that her mother categorized _'prohibited' _and _'dangerous'_. Another little _gift_ she had acquired from her mother.

Although my parental instincts were not in conjunction with her demands, the indulgent providing instinct mocked it mercilessly, almost constricting it.

The professor had asked two more questions to help him determine her capabilities for the job, impressed was an understatement.

I listened to her footsteps as she left the building.

I laughed when they halted across the street from me, I made no move to reposition myself or the seat.

"Hi," Bella announced her arrival, though we had not needed the human introduction to make us aware of each others presence.

"Hi"

I had come to enjoy the exchanges I had with wife. When she lifted her shield, I could access another part of her like right now.

_Good to know I made the right decision deciding not to drive, I wonder how else I could have gotten home? _The sarcasm in her thought made me laugh out a loud.

My dependency on hearing, knowing and seeing these thoughts had become _obsessive_ to the point of incredulity. I most relied upon it, sought it during our time together, it heightened the experience, the pleasure. The ecstasy flowed through me; the _want_, the _need_ to be closer to _her_... in that moment it overtook me, only re-treating for now because I saw the warning in her eyes.

**A/N: Right, so do you like the new version? Thanks to Ilovewriting618 for giving me a good talking to. I will re-post the previous chapters that have been edited.**

**Gracias,**

**Jenayah**


End file.
